The Lost Soul of a Warrior
by Dark Nights Bring Darker Days
Summary: Goku sacrificed himself four years against Cell and Gohan is suffering still. Can Goku became the father his son needs, or will his choice cost him his son? Revising in progress.
1. Four Years Later

**Chapter 1: Four Years Later**

A young boy sat on the cold hard ground of what was once the arena of the Cell games. The games in which his father gave his life for the people of Earth, his friends but most of all, his father gave his life for him, his son. Now four years later, he still couldn't forgive himself for not finishing off Cell which caused his father to have to sacrifice himself. But more than anything, he couldn't forgive his father for not coming back, for not being there for his brother or mother, for not being there for him.

"Why Dad? Why?" The half Saiyan yelled slamming his fist into the ground as tears of pain, anger and hatred flowed from his eyes. "Mom needs you, Goten needs you and I need you!"

Meanwhile in the distance he swore he could hear his mother calling his name, but he couldn't go home not like this, not such a mess. Mentally the young fifteen year old boy was struggling; he had been struggling forever now since the place he once called home was covered in photos of the man who hurt him the most, the man who was suppose to protect him, his father. His mind overflowing with thoughts, Gohan pulled himself off the ground and headed for the one place he knew he was safe, the woods.

-DBZ-

_"Where could Gohan be?"_ Chi-Chi wondered as she paced the outside of her house, holding her four year old son in her arms who had spent nearly the last hour crying because he wanted Gohan to play with him and Gohan wasn't home. "Come on Goten, let's go find Gohan." Chi-Chi called, setting her son down and taking his hand. Goten nodded, before wiping his face with his free hand.

-DBZ-

Now alone in the darkness of the woods, Gohan let all his tears flow freely as he sunk to the ground, no longer afraid of getting caught as the pain became too much for the poor kid to bare. Remembering why he had came here, the boy who was growing into a man put his hand over his sash where the little blade was that he always kept with him. It had been a present from his grandfather for his eleventh birthday, one that his mother had greatly disapproved of but after the Ox King explained his reason for giving his grandson such a present, Chi-Chi allowed her son to keep it. Though Ox King reasons were all but the reasons Gohan used it, unknown to Ox King and Chi-Chi. No instead Gohan used it for something much worse.


	2. The Help of Family

Gohan slide the small sliver case from the pocket of his gi and carefully opened it for inside held a very small but very sharp blade in which was carved with the words** Son Gohan. **Slowly Gohan picked up the small blade out of the case and rolled up the left sleeve of his gi, reveling many scars and cuts that he had made over the last few years. Observing all the marks on just his one arm Gohan found the right spot over one of his scars and used the razor blade to tear at the skin on his arm. Blood poured from the fresh cut and Gohan smiled a little watching it for the pain in his arm had released the pain from his heart a least for now for the pain was never fully gone. The pain make of been gone from Gohan's heart for now, but far above in the otherworld the pain was growing bigger and bigger for everyone above him knew of what Son Gohan was doing, the son of the once greatest hero who had ever walk the earth was hurting himself and everyone knew it but his family and friends. For even Son Goku didn't know but it was about time he found out for the people of Earth need his son and Goku maybe the only person who can help him for slowly killing himself. "Goku, I think you should know something" said a voice, the voice of the one who had been watching Gohan for Four years now slowly kill himself.

-DBZ-

"Gohan, where are you "Chi-Chi called out as she and Goten circled there house for about the sixth time to afraid to go into the woods with Goten. Finally tried out walking just around their yard Chi-Chi stopped. "Goten, sweetie why don't we go call Bulma and see when her, Trunks and Vegeta are coming over okay?" "Trunks, Trunks" Goten yelled happy that his best friend was coming over. "Yes, Yes" Chi-Chi said as they walked into the house to call Bulma.

-DBZ-

The blood finally stopped flowing from Gohan arm after what felt like an hour Gohan pulled his sleeve down and tried to pull himself off the ground dazed and lightheaded from all the blood loss, but able to stand he slowly walk toward his house not really wanting to go home for he knew his mom would flip out the he was gone all day but he had to go home for he was starving and the longer it took the hungrier he would be so he decided that the best way to get home was to run and that is what he did. "Hey punks" Gohan greet his brother and Trunks who was a year older then Goten. "Gohan" Goten and Trunks both yelled and ran to the older boy each grabbing one of his legs knocking him down. "Missed you too" Gohan laughed as he pulled both boys for his legs so he could stand then picking both boys up into his arms and carrying them inside the house. "Gohan" Chi-Chi yelled as she ran to her eldest son "Are you okay?" She asked see that his face was still red and that tears stained his cheeks "Yeah I am now" He said looking at the two boys in his arms "Good" Chi-Chi said as she kissed him on the forehead and then Goten and patted Trunks on the head. "How about dinner I just finished it" Chi-Chi said "Yeah I am starving" Gohan said as he followed his Mother into the kitchen. "Hey, Gohan "Bulma greeted him as he walked into the kitchen. " Hey, Bulma, Vegeta" Gohan said as he set both boys into their seats not wanting to be rude to Vegeta even though Vegeta would be to him. "How has everything been "Gohan asked as he sat down. "Fine, But I could use some help a Capsule Corporation if you like to come by sometime. Bulma asked. "Yeah sure" Gohan said "Gohan, I going to bring Goten down to visit Trunks tomorrow so you can go tomorrow if it's alright with Bulma" Chi-Chi said as she sat down to eat "I don't mind" Bulma asked not waiting for Gohan to even ask "Cool" Gohan yelled "yeah Gohan coming over tomorrow!" Trunks yelled. "Yeah great" Vegeta mumbled and Bulma glared at him


	3. The Real Truth

After long day of work at Capsule Corporation and being with family and friends it was finally great to be alone. Sitting outside on the roof his little Gohan thought to himself about very thing he had learn today from how to mix chemicals and build different things to how battles between his Father and Vegeta had nearly destroyed the whole building in a sparring match in which his father had left a hole in the 2 feet thick wall that went straight through after missing Vegeta. "My father, wait do I even have a father" Gohan thought to himself as pain brewed through his heart "for what father would abandon his own family, the family he said he loves" Gohan shook his head as that and many other thoughts flooded through his head and tear flooded down his face. "I am done" Gohan finally decided "for I shouldn't care for someone who doesn't care about me" He yelled yet the pain was still there so just as he had done yesterday and every day since the death of his dad he pulled out his blade from the pocket of his gi and used it to tear the skin on his arms. "Gohan, what are you doing" a voice had said which made Gohan jump for both his mom and brother were suppose to be sleeping. "Big Brother, what are you doing" Now Gohan knew who it was so he looked down "Nothing" Gohan said hoping he didn't see what he just did. To make sure Gohan pulled down his sleeve even though the blood was pouring from his wound and jumped down from the roof. "Goten shouldn't you be in bed" Gohan asked as he picked up his brother and walked him into the house. "I couldn't sleep" Goten answer as Gohan laid him down "And I couldn't find you so I decided to go looking for you" Gohan had to for he knew how much his brother loved him "well I'm fine Goten and going back to bed so you should do the same" "Okay, Big Brother good night" "Night" Gohan answered walking out of the room. "That was close" Gohan said once outside of Goten's room "What was close" Chi-Chi demanded which the sound of her voice made Gohan jump. "Nothing, Mom just that Goten could have been up for good" He lied "Oh well good night" Chi-Chi answer catching that Gohan was lying but too tired to care. As soon as his mother was back asleep Gohan quickly left out his window for his Goten had scented something was wrong with him then others may of two and if his mom found out what he did he would live to see his 16th birthday. Not knowing where to go for Piccolo wasn't too far from where he was so he had to get away and quick. After hours of flying Gohan collapsed on the ground from the lack of energy and blood lose unconscious, but he never realized that even though he had felt he was being followed he was being followed by Krillin and Piccolo who both had sensed his power level slowly decreasing. They both landed behind Gohan and Piccolo suggested that Krillin take Gohan home for Chi-Chi still wouldn't trust him or let him in her house so Krillin really didn't have a choice. Sighing Krillin picked up Gohan and before he got within a few feet from where Piccolo was they both noticed the blood that covered the sleeve and the whole front of Gohan's gi. "Whose blood" Krillin asked shocked "I don't Know" Piccolo answered "But I'm going to find out" so he decided to look under the sleeve of Gohan's gi and what he found terrified him.

-DBZ-

"Are you sure?" Goku asked surprised and worried. "Yeah we are" King Kai answered "He has been doing it every day since your death for he used it as a pain killer for the pain in his heart" Everything King Kai said cut Goku like a knife for his little boy was hurting himself and like Gohan did for his father's death Goku blamed himself. "That's it" Goku yelled "I have to get back to Earth" "Goku, are you sure" King Kai asked "I can do it as soon as in the next three day, but you have to be sure for you can never return" " Yeah I am" Goku answered "My son needs me and I'm not ready to give up my son or family so yes it was nice meeting everyone, but I have to get back" "Okay it settled but well you wait to return home look" And King Kai showed Goku what just happen and how terrified they were.

-DBZ-

"Gohan, where could you be" Chi-Chi asked as she paced around, her young son still not knowing that his brother is missing so he was outside playing with Trunks who was dropped off before Chi-Chi realized Gohan was missing. "Mommy" Goten said "I have to tell you something" "What is it, Goten" She asked kneeling down to his level "It about Gohan" "What about Gohan" Chi-Chi asked worried "Last night Mommy, Gohan was on the roof of the house and when I came out I saw him cutting himself with something" When Goten said this her heart dropped he had to be making this up she thought but he never makes anything up, she shook her head it was probably just a dream she said hopefully. Just then Krillin came into the house with her unconscious son in his arm. "Oh My,What happen" Chi-Chi yelled just as Piccolo stepped into the house.


	4. Life gets harder

Krillin laid Gohan on the couch and turned to Chi-Chi. "Chi-Chi" he started "Your son was attacked" "Attacked!" Chi-Chi yelled "It was you wasn't it" Chi-Chi yelled as she turned towards Piccolo. "I would never" Piccolo yelled back taking his own defense. "Yeah, right" Chi-Chi mumbled. "Chi-Chi, Piccolo did not attack Gohan, It was Gohan who attacked himself." Krillin said only looking towards the ground. "And why would he do such a thing?" Chi-Chi demanded "I don't know" Krillin answered "but you should see this" and he walked over to Gohan and showed Chi-Chi all the blood that covered the front of her son's clothes before rolling up his sleeve that he used to cover all the scars and wounds. "He must have been doing it for awhile for there are also more scars and cuts on his other arm." Krillin voice was low as he was starting to feel guilty about not being there for his friend. "But why" Chi-Chi cried out and Piccolo and Krillin didn't know what to says.

-DBZ-

"Are you sure, Goten" Trunks asked as he kicked a ball to Goten "Yeah, I saw him last night when he was on the roof" Goten answered kicking the ball high over Trunks' head. "And now he is really hurt, that's weird" Trunks said feeling bad for Gohan.

-DBZ-

The day pasted into night and everything was quiet as Gohan finally started to stir. Krillin and Piccolo had gone hours earlier well Chi-Chi and the two younger boys has fallen asleep. Gohan awake in the darkness of his home and to the smell of blood. Looking down he again noticed all the blood and realized that his mother must have noticed it so he quietly slipped from the couch that he had been on and slipped into his room. Throwing the ruin gi to ground as he pulled on a fresh one and left the room forgetting that his blade was still in the pocket of his now ruined gi as he went back to the couch not wanting to scare his mom if he wasn't where she left him last night. Gohan soon fell back to sleep still drained from earlier as his mother came out to the living room to check on him. She noticed that he had changed into a new gi and decided to go check his room to make sure that he had not left his ruined clothes in there. Once in Gohan's room Chi-Chi found what she was looking for but as she picked it up she realized that something was still in his pocket, pulling out the little case she noticed that it looked just like that case to the razor blade her father had given Gohan for his birthday so she decided to open it and inside contained that blade covered in what looked like blood. "So Krillin, Piccolo, and Goten were all right he had been hurting himself." Chi-Chi said to herself as she walking out of her son room still carrying the razor blade and his bloody clothes. "Tomorrow I'm going to get to the bottom of this" and she walked into her own room, tossing her son stuff on the chair before climbing in bed. Gohan was the first one to wake in the morning and remembered that his clothes were still in his room and he had left his razor blade in his pocket so he went in there to retrieve it but when he got into his room he realized that it was in his room so he went to check the bathroom hamper, as he walked pasted his mom's room he noticed that she was still asleep and also his ruined gi was laying on a chair next to her bed with his razor blade laying on top of it. Not knowing what to do he decided that either way he would be in trouble so why not go and retrieve it. Quietly he walked into his mother's room and grabbed the sliver case before running out of the room. With the blade in hand Gohan decided that he wasn't going to stick around for his mother to wake up and ran back to his room to use the window for his escape as he did almost every night for the past four years. So without looking back Gohan leapt from the window and once outside took off running at full speed not knowing where to go but not wanting to be home he just went where ever his feet and heart would take him.

A/N: Sorry for the late Update been very busy will update again in the next few days, Hope you are enjoying it so far.


	5. Lost

Goten was the first to wake up after Gohan left and ran to Gohan room to wake him up but once he walked into his brother's room he noticed that Gohan wasn't there so he decided to check the roof for maybe just like two days ago Gohan had gone to sit on the roof. Goten quickly ran from the room and outside but Gohan wasn't on the roof either. "Mommy, Mommy" Goten called as he ran into his mother's room "Where is Gohan" Chi-Chi awake in freight "Gohan should be in his room" "But Mommy he ain't " Goten yelled as he started to cry "It's okay Goten, Mommy is still here" Chi-chi told him as she got up from the bed, but as she went to leave the room with Goten to help him find Gohan she noticed that the Razor blade wasn't where she left it "great I guess he did leave" and when Chi-Chi said this it made Goten cry even harder.

-DBZ-

Gohan had finally landed in a small field about five miles from his home and was now asleep as blood poured from his wrist and his chest. Once again he had cut himself but this time not only his arms and wrist but also his chest and do to all the blood loss he pasted out.

-DBZ-

High above in the otherworld Goku and King Kai watched in horror as the different events played out "King Kai, is there any way you can get me back to Earth sooner than two days for Gohan may not make it the next two days." Goku said worried that he might loss his son "Goku, I'm sorry but the only way you can get back to Earth sooner is if you get wished back" King Kai sadly admitted "Well King Kai then can I talk to Krillin, Gohan or someone they have the dragon balls don't they" Goku asked "Actually they do Dende has them at the lookout." "Great King Kai so maybe I can have Krillin and everyone wish me back" "Great idea Goku, now place your hand on my shoulder while I get a hold of Krillin"

(A/N: Sorry this chapter being so short and how it end but it would ruin what happens if it was any different)

Ps: Goku returns in the next chapter


	6. Goku's return to Earth

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait but the next chapter is up and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon but for now this is it

* * *

><p>"Krillin, Can you hear me it's Goku"<p>

"Goku, wow really?"

'Yeah, I need you to do me favorite, do you guys have the dragon balls"

"Yeah, they're with Dende why?"

"I need you guys to wish me back"

"Really, wait are you sure, you're not just messing with me"

"No I'm sure; it's about time I get home"

"Great, it will be nice to have you back."

"Yeah it will be nice to be able to see everyone again but can you please not tell anyone else but Dende, I want it to be a surprise"

"Sure, I guess I'll see you soon"

"Thanks, see you soon"

"Yes Goku is coming back" Krillin yelled only to himself before taking off to the lookout to tell Dende.

-DBZ-

"Gohan, where are you " Chi- Chi cried as she looked out the window watching for her eldest son as she had been for most of the day, after Bulma picked up both Goten and Trunks. " If only Goku was here he could go out and look for him"

-DBZ-

In the middle of nowhere Gohan was still either a sleep or unconscious so he did not notice that the whole sky had just turned black even though it was still the middle of the day, But back at Capsule Corp. Vegeta who was doing his usually training had noticed the sudden change in the sky and decided to go check it out sense it could only mean one thing. "What could that little Namekian be doing with the dragon balls" He muttered to himself before taking off. Vegeta didn't even make it half way to where he was headed before the sky turned back to normal, "Why couldn't I have instant transmission like Kakarrot" He mumbled as he decided to use full speed. Vegeta wasn't the only one to notice the sudden change in the sky for Yamacha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Piccolo also noticed the change and where all headed up to the lookout.

-DBZ-

Back at the lookout Goku was now standing in front of both Krillin and Dende. "Wow, I'm really back it's so great to be alive after being dead for so long" He laughed. "It's great to have you back Goku, but why all of a sudden" Krillin asked nerves for Goku choose to stay dead and now he suddenly wanted to return. Goku harden as he remembered why he had chosen to come back. Then suddenly five different ki's could be sensed heading close to the lookout. "Who could that be no one knows about Goku return, unless that's why Goku came back because we're going to be under attack again" Krillin muttered to himself. "No Krillin, its Yamacha, Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu and I think the last one is Vegeta" Goku answered "They must have seen the sky change and knew something was up." Just as Goku answered Vegeta and everyone landed on the lookout and almost fainted when they seen Goku standing there, "What are you, why are you" the all tried to stuttered unable to completely ask any questions. "It's alright guys, I get it you're all wondering why I'm back especially sense I refused to let you all wish me back about four years ago" Goku answered and everyone nodded "Well King Kai has been watching over earth for me and he noticed how hard everyone was taking me not being there especially Gohan, actually he has been watching Gohan over very closely and he noticed that he had changed a lot since I died and he actually slowly killing himself." "What do you mean by killing himself, Kakarrot" Vegeta asked not at all getting what he meant. "Gohan has been cutting himself" Goku answered wincing at the thought of losing his son, well everyone's face dropped in shock well everyone's but Piccolo's and Krillin's. "I'm sorry that you had to find out, Goku" Krillin answered in shame. "I'm not for now I can help him before he ends up killing himself" Goku answered "And now it's about time I get home to talk to Chi-Chi before things get worst so I guess I'll caught you all later" and with those last words he was gone. "Stupid Instant transmission" Vegeta mumbled to himself


	7. Home Again

A/N:Well here is the next chapter,and if anyone has any ideas for any of the next chapters Please let me know.

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi was starring out the window when she noticed a figure appear in the distance. "Gohan" she yelled and started running to the door but then she stop in the doorway for she remember that Gohan couldn't use instant transmission."<em>How can that be Gohan he can't use instant transmission only Goku could<em>" she wondered. "_Only Goku" _The though repeated in her head which distracted her from the figure which had caused her to move to the doorway in the first place. "What you don't recognize your own husband" A familiar voice laughed, which pulled Chi-Chi from her thoughts and caused her to look up at the person who was now standing in front of her. After a few seconds she realized that Goku was standing in front of her. "Goku" she sheered as she ran towards him her arms open. Goku must not have been expecting her reaction for as she ran to hug him she ended up knocking him to the ground. "I missed you too" he laughed as his arm wrapped around the little figure that was his wife. "You don't know how much I missed you" Chi-Chi answered settling against Goku's chest as they laid on the ground. "I know, it's been much to long" Goku agreed as he scooped up his wife with one arm and pushed himself off the ground with his other "But I come to you with good news" He half laughed "But I think we should go in the house first." Goku carried Chi-Chi into the house not wanting to let her go again and sat on the couch placing his wife on his lap. "So what's the good news" She asked not sure what Goku was going to say. "Chi-Chi" He started "For the last four years I have not been here and I'm sorry but if you still love me I want to stay with you for now and forever and if you do not want me I will leave but I will not be going back to the otherworld I'm staying on Earth forever." Chi-Chi didn't know what to say for her first and only love was going to be back in her life for good so she did the only think she knew to do and that was wrap her arms around him and give him a kiss to let him know she still loves him. "I love you Goku I always have and always will" She answered "but unfortunately I don't have such great news for you, for your son has been" But she couldn't find herself to say it for if she said it then she would have to believe it and she didn't want to believe. "I know he been cutting himself" Goku spoke in a low voice just loud enough for Chi-Chi to hear him and just saying it caused them both to Wince. "How… How do… do you know" Chi-Chi stuttered. "King Kai, he has been watching over him and when things finally where getting far too bad he told me and I had to get back here to help him and make sure nothing like this ever happens again." Goku voice broke. ", Gohan been having a rough time lately and has not been himself but he will get over it. "No" Goku snapped "I'm sorry but he wouldn't for its been going on much too long, much longer than anyone realizes and he may end up killing himself if it don't stop and right now I need to go find him. "Goku, Please be careful" Chi-Chi called as Goku head out into the dark of the night. "For I love you." "I love you too" he called "and I will return to you once I find our son, our only son" And with that he was gone. "He doesn't know" Chi-Chi whispered to herself as she looked out into the darkness, "He doesn't know we have another son." Chi-Chi shook her head how could she forget to tell the father of both her kids that his other kid even existed, had her love for her husband and eldest son make her forget to tell him about his youngest, had she forgotten all day that her youngest son even existed


	8. Losing

Well Here is Chapter Eight

* * *

><p>Waking up from rain hitting his face Gohan tried to get to his feet, though he was dazed and weak he managed to. The sky was now pitch dark and he was soaked but he had to get home to his mother and brother. Dragging his body he managed to get a few feet before collapsing his small razor blade catching him in the ribs, he was much too weak to feel the pain or do anything about it.<p>

-DBZ-

Meanwhile Goku was flying around still unable to even sense his son, his stomach was growling and there was no doubt he was hungry. "_Man I'm hungry_" he though "_but if I stop to eat, what will happen to Gohan?" _

-DBZ-

Goku left only about ten minutes ago but Chi-Chi was already pacing the room her thoughts wondering between her eldest son and the conversation between Goku and herself, plus little Goten. _"How could Goku have known what Gohan was up to but not know about Goten", "Where is Gohan, Did Goku find him, and is he Okay." _There were too many questions without answers, Too many possibility and no conclusions.

-DBZ-

A small puddle of blood surrounded Gohan's body; his heart beat was slowly but surely decreasing. In the distance no more than 500 yards away a figure was flying towards the boy, its…_its _Goku but is he too late, will he lose his son and if he does will his son be able to return or want to?

* * *

><p>AN: I know its been Four Months but chapter eight is done:) Hopefully the next chapter will be done soon

P.S More Reviews = Faster Update:)


	9. News

"Finally!" Goku shouted catching sight of his unconscious son, who was only about 500 yards away. Racing full speed towards his son he never noticed how fast Gohan's Ki was fading possible because his Ki was already too low to sense. The closer and closer he got the more and more Goku heart sped up when finally he dropped to the ground and ran the last few yards.

-DBZ-

Growing more and more impatient Chi-Chi finally gave up pacing and decided it was time to call Capsule Corp. "Hello This is Bulma" Bulma answered picking up the phone, "Bulma its Chi-Chi" Chi-Chi answered nearly yelling, "Has Gohan or Goku been there." No was the thing the scientist was able to say before the phone slammed down and Chi-Chi hung up. "Where the hell are they?" She yelled, growing more and more frustrated finally unable to take it anymore she raced from the house before calling for Nimbus and with that she was gone.

-DBZ-

Goku reached his son in no time but as he approached him he noticed the pool of blood the surrounded him. Worried as hell, Goku grabbed Gohan's wrists checking for a pulse.

-DBZ-

Riding Nimbus all over Chi-Chi still couldn't find a trace of Goku and Gohan anywhere. Worried and frustrated Chi-Chi decided to go stop at Capsule Corp. for maybe Vegeta could find them, plus she still had to apologies for hanging on Bulma especially since no of this was her fault. As fast as Nimbus is it didn't take Chi-Chi long to arrive at Capsule Corp. and once there she nearly knocked the door right off its hinges. Bulma went to answer the door and as soon as she seen how worried Chi-Chi was she knew something was up. "Bulma, Gohan is still missing and Goku went looking for him nearly an hour ago and…and." Bulma grabbed Chi-Chi by the shoulders, "Calm Down its going to okay, Vegeta will find them." "I'll do what" Vegeta asked, well more or less snapped as he joined them outside. "You will go and find Gohan and Goku or else it's the couch for a month and no gravity room" Bulma threatened. Defeated Vegeta started trying to sense out their Ki's. Kakarott isn't far from here maybe about a mile or so and as for the brat I can't sense his ki anywhere. Chi-Chi started panicking again and Bulma had to calm her again before turning back to Vegeta, "What do you mean you can't sense him." "I mean what I said there is no trace of the brat anywhere on this planet" Vegeta answered. "Well if you can't sense him then…then something" Unable to finish her sentence Chi-Chi fainted. "Vegeta go see if you can find him, Please before Chi-Chi kills herself with worry." Groaning Vegeta ran out of the house before taking off into the air. Sighing Bulma carried the unconscious Chi-Chi to the house.

-DBZ-

Vegeta locked onto Goku's ki and rushed towards him wanting to be able to get back home sooner than later. Getting about 200 yards from Goku and he could tell that something was up and whatever it was, it wasn't good.

-DBZ-

Goku grabbed Gohan's wrist cheacking for a pulse, there wasn't one. Besides that he was pale white and his body was cold. Goku's eyes filled with tears, he was too late. He was always late for parties, meeting and now too late to save his son. Goku scooped up the body of his now dead son and just cried. Just as his son felt over his death, This was his fault. _"If I had came back sooner he would still be here, If I had been here sooner he would still be here and if I never left he would still be here." _Goku was so lost in his own thoughts and the loss of his son, that he never sensed Vegeta arrive behind him. "What the hell are you crying about?" Vegeta snapped before realizing that Goku was holding a now lifeless Gohan in his arms. "He's gone Vegeta, My son is gone and it is all my fault" Goku choked out. Even Vegeta didn't know what to say, sure the kid was that of his rival but though he wouldn't admit he felt bad of both Goku and the kid. "I guess we should go tell everyone what happened" Vegeta answer taking into the air but Goku didn't follow. "No you go I have to go see Dende" Goku answered and took off with Gohan in his arms before Vegeta could protest.

-DBZ-

Vegeta arrived back a Capsule Corp. to find the two women and kids watching in the living room. Sighing Vegeta walked in, "Bulma can I talk to you a minute" He asked. Bulma was shocked but then became worried since Vegeta never called her by her name let alone wanted to talk. Walking in the kitchen, Vegeta grabbed Bulma's hand, "I need you to call everyone and get them here I have some to tell them" Vegeta answered before letting go of her hand and leaving the room. About a half hour later everyone sat in the living room of Capsule Corp. well everyone but Goku, Gohan, Mr. Popo and Dende. Standing up in front of everyone Vegeta decided it was time to tell them though he wasn't really sure how so he decided the best way was to just say it. "Gohan is dead." Everyone eyes grew wide with shock and Vegeta shook his head. "If you haven't noticed neither Kakarott nor Gohan is here and that is because when Kakarott went looking for his missing son today he found him… dead in a pool of his own blood. Silence filled the air for a moment as everyone could l let the news really sink.


	10. Awaiting

Here it is Chapter Ten, Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"Not my Baby" Chi-Chi cried out, though by now she wasn't the only crying. Even Vegeta was a bit saddened by the death of Gohan not that he was really showing it. But there was still one question on everyone mind, did Gohan kill him or did something kill him?<p>

-DBZ-

Goku landed on the lookout where he was met by an upset Dende and Piccolo. Not in the mood to talk to either of them he left what was left of his son with them and took off into the distances. There was one more stop he needs to make before he could start his journey to New Nemek so he could get his son back since they just used the dragonballs.

-DBZ-

Meanwhile in the other our young hero stood in front of King Yemma nervously awaiting his fate. "Son Gohan, Yes it says here you are the son of Son Goku, is that right" "Y…Yes sir" Gohan nervously answered. "Well your father has saved Earth and its people on many occasions and it says here that you even saved the Earth from Cell when your father failed but it also said your death was caused from accidental suicide after several suicide attempts, and suicide is a sin, there for with all this information I'm sending you to…"

-DBZ-

Goku landed outside of Capsule Corp. and sighed for everyone was still there and he didn't want to face them either right now but he had to for he needed the dragon radar to be able to find the dragonballs. Reluctantly he walked in the house to find everyone still grieving over Gohan's death. "So look who finally joined us" Vegeta joked trying to lighten up the mood but it didn't work for no one was in the mood to joke around. "Yes Vegeta I'm here" he answered in nearly a whisper before walking away into the kitchen, the hunger that once was eating at his stomach wasn't even there anymore for once the thought of food actually made him sick. Having no choice he walked back out in the living room with everyone else. "B…Bul…Bulma" Goku stuttered, "I need the dragon radar." Without answering Bulma got up and with Goku following walked into her lab, searching through her desk she finally found it. "Thank you but Bulma could you do me another favor" Goku asked as Bulma handed him the dragin radar and was about to walk out of the room. Turning back around to face him she nodded. "Bulma do you think you could tell everyone that I'm going to New Namek to use the dragonballs and wish Gohan back." Again Bulma nodded and walked from the room. "Thank you" Goku said and with that he was gone. Landing on New Namek, Goku decided it was better to start sooner than later since the sooner he could collect the balls the sooner his son would be back with him.

-DBZ-

Bulma walked back to the living room in a better mood for now she knew Goku was going to wish Gohan back in just a few days. Everyone noticed the change in Bulma and wondered what was up but no one asked for their minds were still stuck on Gohan and what little events they knew. Mostly they just wanted to know if his death was a suicide. After no one decided to ask Bulma what was up she decided it was time to tell them, "Everyone, everything is going to be okay." The looks on everyone face told her they didn't understand so she decided to try again, "Everyone, Goku went to New Namek with the dragon radar so he could use the Namekian dragonballs to wish Gohan back instead of waiting six months." Instantly everyone felt better, well everyone but Chi-Chi for they knew in a few days Gohan would be returning to them and everything would be fine. Chi-Chi didn't feel better because once again she didn't have either her husband or eldest son and a few days is a long time to be without them plus it would be another few days before Goten got to meet his dad since Goku never noticed the small half-saiyan that looked like him and she was too emotional at the time to tell him.

-DBZ-

Back at the lookout neither Piccolo nor Dende knew what to do, there best friend was dead in what even they believed was suicide even though they didn't want to admit it. Not only was he dead but without a word to either one of them his father disappeared for of the face of the planet and without the dragonballs this was differently going to be a year to remember.

* * *

><p>AN: Gohan has finally made it to the otherworld and is standing in front of King Yemma awaiting his fate but is his fate going to be Heaven, HFIL or even be to train with King Kai, It could be in your hands just review and tell me where you thing he should end up and Maybe just Maybe he will;)


	11. New Home

Gohan stood in front of King Yemma, "Son Gohan I had decided your fate, I'm sending you to…" But before King Yemma could answer a mysterious figure appeared from what seemed to be nowhere. "King Yemma I'm so sorry but Son Gohan's fate has already been decided, for you see the Kai's need him to train with them" He answered thought he looked to just as nervous as Gohan. "Well Supreme Kai, I guess since you came here personally I guess I can allow you to take him. " King Yemma answered before he started laughing, confusing both Supreme Kai and Gohan, which caused him to laugh louder before he tried to explain to them why. "You see everyone who comes here acts like I'm a big scary Monster but I really ain't and it even scared the great Supreme Kai, Oh and Gohan I was never going to actually send you anywhere especially since you saved the world from Cell and your death was an accident plus I don't think you know but your Dad was wished back to Earth only a few hours ago." Gohan's face changed from nervous to calming for at least his Dad wasn't around. Noticing Gohan's reaction King Yemma became extremely confused but before he could ask Supreme Kai grabbed Gohan and they were gone.

-DBZ-

Back on New Namek, Goku was flying around Carring four of them seven dragonballs, too bad he didn't know his son now knew that he was back on Earth and was happy about it for that meant he was no longer in the Otherworld, or that he suffered four years of guilt and pain before finally deciding to let go of both his guilt and his father and now he didn't want him around anymore. Goku had missed a lot in the last four years and he really didn't know much about his family anymore.

-DBZ-

Gohan and Supreme Kai land on The Kai's Planet which took Gohan by surprise since he never knew anything about the Kais or where they lived. "Welcome to your new Home" Supreme Kai greeted him as they landed, "This will be your new home." "New...Home" Gohan mocked not understanding what he meant. "Yes, Gohan this is your new home for you can't go back to Earth." "Can't go back, you mean I can never see my Mother or Brother ever again." He was either in shock or hurt or maybe a little of both for his face was almost blank. "You may be able to return some day but probably not anytime soon; for you see you hold power that no other saiyan has ever had, a power that even a Super Saiyan can't touch and it needs to be unlock, for in the future a beast will be released that will destroy the Earth and without this power there is no hope. "So what you're saying is that I have to be away from the Earth to protect it. "Yes, but also this power can destroy your physical body so we kind of need to make you immortal.

-DBZ-

Back on Earth, The Z warriors though work up were off to bed finally realizing there was nothing they could do to help Goku or bring Gohan back so they would just have to wait for Goku to return and hopefully have Gohan with them. Too bad no one knows that Gohan wouldn't be returning, well at least not for a while.

-DBZ-

Having found the five dragonball in the middle of the ocean, and the six one not far from it, Goku was in search of the last Dragonball and was growing inpatient for he been alive for not even a full day yet and hasn't even gotten to see his eldest son, well his eldest son alive all day and he really wanted to let him know how much he missed him and Chi-Chi and wants to actually be a family. A Family they haven't gotten to be since Gohan was four, not that they really even got to be back then because Chi-Ch always had Gohan studying and working on homework that kids even triple his age would never figure out.

-DBZ-

"You know I'm kind of surprised you never figured it out, I mean it was the perfect plan" Supreme Kai laughed, "You were already losing a lot of blood and passing out so much that it was just a matter when we need to start your training that we kind of move the blade in the right position so it would more or less kill you." By now Gohan was ticked they had set him up, they were the reason he was dead not that he mind because he was again able to be away from his dad, but now he would never get to see his little brother grow up, or even get to say good bye to him, his mom or any of his friends. "Great so you set me up to die, you set me up so I would never get to say good bye to anyone and now I'll never get to see my mother or brother again, my little brother is going to grow up thing that his brother died by involuntary suicide and doesn't love him. What the hell…" Gohan yelled before Supreme Kai cut him off. "It wasn't like that, we need you to come train with us and if you were still alive we didn't thing you would have wanted to come with us or that your mom would have let you go without trying to kill me." "So you killed me, you killed me for you own selfless reasons instead of letting me live and coming to ask me if I would come train with you." "Gohan, calm down do you even believe that if knowing what you know now you would have willing left your friends and family to come train with us and chance never seeing any of them again, plus with as much blood as you were losing and as much as you were cutting yourself do you thing you really would have lived much longer?" "No, I guess I wouldn't have willing left home to come training on a distance planet knowing I may never get to come home again, and I may would have ended up killing myself but that's what could of happen, you never knew what can happen Hell this monster may never even exist."

* * *

><p>(AN: With only one dragonball left, how will Goku react when he realizes Gohan can't return to Earth and he may never get to see his son again, at least he still has Goten, right? and better yet how will the rest of the Z fighters react? What reactions would you all like to see, review and post your answers) :)


	12. Secrets

Goku looked around, the radar was buzzing like crazy but there was no dragonball around. "What is wrong with you" Goku yelled as he shook the radar in frustration, for he has been looking for the same ball for over an hour now and it was driving him crazy. Taking a step forward Goku's leg slipped into a hole and he fell backwards. Pulling his leg from the hole Goku looked down. Putting his arm in the hole he pulled out the last dragonball. "Finally" He yelled before running off towards the new grand elder's home.

-DBZ-

Gohan stood there glaring at Supreme Kai for a moment before stalking off. _"I may be stuck on this stupid planet but it doesn't mean I have to do anything or like it" _He yelled to himself. Supreme Kai just stood there before he heard someone talking, "Gohan, yes he is my son and I need to wish him back." It was Goku and he was trying to get the grand elder to have the dragon bring Gohan back. "No" Supreme Kai yelled running in the direction that Gohan just went. Catching up to Gohan, Supreme Kai started yelling in a panic. "Gohan, quick your Dad is about to wish you back you need to tell him you can't return." "Why should I how do I know this beast will exist, how do I know you ain't lying." Gohan yelled back, "I'll show you, see for you see us Kai's can see the future so just your hand on my shoulder and you will be able to see it as well." Agreeing Gohan placed his hand on Supreme Kai's Shoulder.

(Flash into the Future)

A big ball like cocoon was sitting on the ground, when suddenly it started shaking and glowing different color before it exploded and in its spot stood a monster that looked like a giant piece of Pink Bubble Gum. But then the picture disappears and what he sees next is all the Z fighter, Bulma and his Mother lying dead on the ground. The whole city is destroyed and what looks to be half eaten chocolate people lying dead throughout the destroyed city, then everything goes black.

(Present time)

Gohan dropped his arm in shock, "So you weren't kidding a monster is going to destroy the Earth." "Yeah it is, in Four years from now and if you don't start training soon we may not have enough time to release all your power, so since your dad has all the dragonballs we need him to wish you alive and, you know what I'll do it." Gohan nodded, glad that he didn't have to talk to him himself though he stood there listening to what the Kai was saying.

"Grand Elder, Goku can you hear me."

"Yes we can he you, but who are"

"I'm Supreme Kai, and I have so news to tell you about your son, Goku."

"What news, is he alright?" Goku asked sounding worried.

"Yeah he is alright, but you can't wish him back to Earth."

"I can't wish my son back, but why" Goku demanded

"You cannot wish him back for in four years there is going to be a monster that is going to be more powerful than any level of Super Saiyan and your son contains power that will stop this monster, but at a cost. You see to release this power, it will physically destroy his body so we need to make him immortal but he can't be immortal and dead so we need you to wish him alive but not back on Earth, and in return I will also make you, and the rest of your family immortal as well."

"So you want me to give up having my only son for a chance at being immortal because I wouldn't do it" Goku angrily yelled.

"You aren't losing your son, you will see him again or would you rather us take your three year old son and try it will him well at the same time, risking it failng and the whole planet being destroyed."

"I don't even have a three year old and if I did I wouldn't let you have him either." Goku spat

"Oh so Chi-Chi's second son, Goten I think his name is, isn't yours then it must be Vegeta's though he looks just like you."

Well Supreme Kai and Goku were arguing, Supreme Kai never noticed Gohan walk over to him place his hand on his shoulder.

"Dad listen to me, after you died Mom gave birth to another son Goten who is only three and he looks just like you. And since you decided you were going to stay dead to protect the Earth it's my turn so just do what Supreme Kai says so no one gets killed."Gohan yelled before he dropped his hand for the Kai's shoulder and walked away never giving his dad a chance to answer.

Sighing Goku gave in, "Fine I'll do it since you can wish someone back who doesn't want to be brought back, but please promise you will return my son to me soon."

"Goku I promise I will, but not before his power is fully unlocked and thank you for you just saved everyone from a unnecessary death."

"Supreme Kai though before you go can you please tell me one thing" Goku asked as guilt ate at him.

"Sure what is it"

"How did Gohan die?"

"Accidental Suicide" Supreme Kai answered before disconnecting his line.

-DBZ-

Goku stood there in shock, first he learned that his wife gave birth to another son that he never got to meet and now he learned that the death of his son was a "Accidental Suicide."

* * *

><p>AN: Goku learned that his son isn't coming back anytime soon, now when he returns that news to everyone else how are that going to react. And how is this new power going to change Gohan, especially since he is going to be undestroyable


	13. Rather you be Dead

Previously:

"How did Gohan die?"

"Accidental Suicide" Supreme Kai answered before disconnecting his line.

* * *

><p>Goku stood there for a moment before he rushed out of the room, hurting from the fact that he was going to have to return home without his son. "This is stupid Gohan should be going home to his family where he belongs not staying in the otherworld training, you know you would be better off dead." Goku yelled as tears started running down his face.<p>

-DBZ-

The Grand Elder sat there as he watched Goku tear away from him in angry. Sighing Grand Elder knew what he had to do for Goku had promise to do what Supreme Kai had asked and he could not let a promise go unbroken. "Goku, you left me no choice" He said more to himself since Goku was no longer around and with that The Grand Kai summoned Porunga.

-DBZ-

Up on Supreme Kai's planet Gohan had hear what his father had said. _"Fine, he wants me dead then I'm not going to return home ever_" Gohan yelled at himself, though it was only in his mind. "Gohan its time to start training" Supreme Kai answered snapping Gohan out of his thoughts, with he had been so lost in that he never even noticed that the wish had been made and he was now alive.

-DBZ-

Back on planet Earth, the warriors were again standing around Bulma's living room, waiting for Goku's return. The room was again oddly silent for not even Goten or Trunks were making a sound when finally after what seemed like forever Goku appeared in the middle of room, and everyone could tell that something was wrong for Goku was not his normal self and Gohan was not with him. "Where is Gohan, where is my Baby." Chi-Chi instantly yelled as soon as she spotted Goku. "Gohan, he is not coming back." Goku answered though his eyes never left the floor. "He not coming back" Everyone anwered but Chi-Chi who started laughing, "Stop playing Goku, he is back, he just talking to that Namekian is he, your just trying to cover for him until he returns." Chi-Chi answered. "I'm sorry but no he didn't return, Supreme Kai took him and now he is training to unleash a power that no other Saiyan has ever had, so he wouldn't be returning for a while." Goku answered looking up at Chi-Chi who just fainted before Goku could finish, Bulma ran over to help Chi-Chi well the others just stood there staring at Goku. "So that's it, we can wish him back to life till this Supreme Kai person says so" Krillin answered as he look up at Goku before looking back at the floor. "No, he is alive so when Supreme Kai is done he is going to bring Gohan back to Earth himself." Goku answered. "So why did this Supreme Kai person take your son in the first place, Kakarot" Vegeta asked walking forward from his place away from the crowd. "He said that sometime soon there is going to be a foe that will destroy the Earth and only Gohan will be able to stop him." "So again my baby has to be out saving the world instead of safe at home where he belongs" Chi-Chi yelled, causing all the warriors to cringe for no one knew she was awake. "It's a warrior's job to defend his home at all cost you should be proud of him not complaining." Vegeta answered before walking out of the room.

-DBZ-

About three years have passed since Supreme Kai had first taken Gohan for his training and Goku had return to Earth. Goku and Chi-Chi were trying hard to rise there now seven year old son Goten, who is just like Goku in so many ways.

Goku was laying outside on the grass watching the clouds his thoughts somewhere else when suddenly something or someone jumped on his stomach. "Daddy let's play" The small hybrid Saiyan yelled as he continued to jump on his father's stomach. "I'm coming, I'm coming" Goku answered as he got up to play with his young son, for though he missed his eldest son deeply he refused to show his pain anymore to neither his son or his wife for he knew how much the death of Gohan had affected them.

-DBZ-

Gohan's POV

It's been nearly three years that I been away and every day I still miss Goten and Mom but then Dad's works echo in my head and I no longer miss my life back on Earth for I know Mom and Goten are both happy for they have Dad back plus the three years of hard training keeps my mind off of them for the most part plus it's not like they were there when I need them or they even really miss me anymore.

* * *

><p>AN: Goku thoughts may have him lose Gohan forever, But then again would Gohan punish his brother and mother for his father's actions. Vote on my profile to voice your opinion or leave a review and as always** MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATE :)**


	14. Surprise

A/N: Well Here it is the last Chapter, too bad I was really enjoying writing it but I want to send a thanks to Sairey13 for all the Awesome reviews you really kept this story going;)

Up in the otherworld Gohan was still sitting there think about what he heard and his life before the Cell games when Supreme Kai walked over and took a seat next to him, "Well Gohan, time is up you done all the training needed so it's time to return home." Supreme Kai replied excepting Gohan to be happy that he could finally go home, but he wasn't. "What do you mean it's time to go home, I am home" Gohan yelled jumping to his feet. "Gohan, No I'm mean you get to return to Earth and your family." Supreme Kai answered trying to calm the very angry eighteen year old. "Why, Why would I want to return to Earth and all those stupid people who left me alone when I need them, they don't care about me so I am not going back" Gohan continued to yell. "Gohan, I promised your father that when we were done training I would send you back to Earth." Supreme Kai answered trying to get Gohan to understand his actions. "I don't care; just break the dam promise he would. Hell sometimes I think promise are made to be broken" Gohan answered stalking off.

-DBZ-

Goku stood against a tree counting as Goten took off into the woods, they were having fun playing a game of hide-N-Seek though they both knew Goku had the advantages not that neither son nor father cared they were just enjoying each other's company for they could never be sure when the time of peace would end and if they would both make it out of live when it did. Though secretly Goku wanted the peace to end for then he was sure that Gohan would return home and they could be a complete family again, for he didn't know that Gohan didn't want to come back. Meanwhile Chi-Chi was in the house washing dishes as she looked out the window and watched as Goten and Goku were playing around, she was so happy that Goten and Goku were playing having fun with each other though it did make her sad a little for when Gohan was little she never really let him play with his dad like that for he was always studying like she wanted, and by the time he was Goten's age he had already seen more violence and death then any child or even adult should. Gohan had been forced to grow long before his time and was expected to become so much more then he should have had been by the age of eleven. For this she blamed herself as well as for the death and non-return of her baby for she was the one who always stood in the way of what he wanted and forced him to be what she wanted, "Gohan I hope you're okay where ever you are and I wish I could take everything back and let you grow up the way you want to, I wish I could take it all back and let you have the life Goten has so you both can be happy for I love you and miss you." Chi-Chi called though she knew he couldn't hear her

-DBZ-

Gohan continued to walk around the planet and as he did he heard everything his Mom had said. "So she does miss me and wants me back, though she the only one, it sucks that I can't see her one last time so that I can tell her that I love her." Gohan answered out loud though he didn't seem to notice. "Well Gohan you can and I think she would love to see you and have you home again where you belong." Supreme Kai answered coming out of nowhere. "You know what I think I will return after all even if Mom is the only one that wants me to come home for at least I know she will be happy." Gohan answered a huge smile on his face. "That's great when do you want to return?" Supreme Kai asked. "Tonight, after dinner."

-DBZ-

Dinner was finished and both Goten and Goku raced outside to spar leaving Chi-Chi alone with the stack of dishes that could have belong to an army of a hundred men. Sighing Chi-Chi rolled up her sleeve and began washing the dishes. "Would you like some help with those?" Someone asked out of nowhere. Studded Chi-Chi turned to the person who had asked for no one ever offered to help and when she did she was so shocked when she who it was she dropped the dish that she was holding and it shattered on impacted. Meanwhile Goten and Goku were in the middle of sparring when they heard dishes break and Chi-Chi scream, without hesitation both The Full Blood Saiyan and Saiyan Hybrid rushed into the house. Coming into the house they found Chi-Chi in the kitchen with her arms wrapped around Gohan and she was crying though they were tears of joy. Both Saiyans stood there for a moment before Goten came over and joined them for he also had missed his Big Brother. When all the hugs were done and they broke apart Goku stood there staring at his son well that Eldest hybrid stood there glaring back at him. "Gohan is that really you?" He asked though Gohan just turned away and started helping Chi-Chi with the mass pile of dishes. "Maybe he didn't hear me" Goku thought to himself before he remembered that Gohan was part Saiyan and he had excellent hearing, "Does he not want to talk to me" Goku then asked himself though he had said it out loud. Gohan head nodded ever so slightly that a normal human couldn't see it but Goku was anything but normal or human so he had seen it without a problem. Goku had received his answer, his son, his only flesh and blood wanted nothing to do with him but then again that should not have surprised Goku for three years ago through Supreme Kai Gohan had contacted him and he had anger in his voice then too.

A/N: Just kidding how could I really leave off there, Goku still has so much to figure out plus doesn't he still have problems to workout with his son. More Reviews = Faster Updateand believe me you won't guess what is going to happen.


	15. New Childhood

A/N: Sorry for the changes made but I could seem to continue with the way it was leading so I had to turn it around, Hope you enjoy the new twist;)

* * *

><p>A week has passed since Gohan returned to Earth and though it has only been a week he misses Supreme Kai's planet and being away from all the people who he used to call his friends and family for they no longer see him as the same person and even his Mother who he wanted to see no longer she him as him and seems to think he is going to try to kill himself again (not like it's possible).<p>

* * *

><p>Gohan stood there watching as everyone was talking and having a good time with a smile on his face but then that smile quickly disappeared for his eyes locked on his father, his little brother and Trunks all rolling on the ground wrestling. Instantly Gohan usually soft eyes disappeared and were replaced with dark, ice cold ones. A growling sound echoed throughout the party and everyone turned and looked at Gohan just before he disappeared. Gohan reappeared in the middle of his room and kicked the dresser that lays against one of the walls before ripping the covers of his neatly made bed. "It was a mistake to even return" He yelled, "I should have known after all they were never for me but I still always tried to please them, he had never let them down and probably never will." Meanwhile Piccolo and Dende heard their best friends cries and they understood, for Gohan had always been either force to study no stop or force to train and go into battle after battle. They both knew that Gohan was forced to grow up before he even got to have a childhood and to them it was fair. They understood why Gohan flipped out for Goten had become spoiled by both his mother and father and give everything Gohan had wanted but couldn't have. A mother who was always proud of him and didn't force him to do nothing, a dad who would play with him and be there for him but most of all Gohan had wanted to at least be a child and not have to worry about fighting or study. Goten had been given everything Gohan never had and it killed both Dende and Piccolo so they planned on doing something about it.<p>

-DBZ-

Everyone sat there in shock for Gohan had just flipped out and took off to who knows where but to make it worse no one could sense his ki at all. Chi-Chi just sat there tears running down her face for all week she had seen the hatred Gohan had for Goku and the jealousy in his eyes every time Goten and Goku would go out and play or spar. Gohan would then leave to go to his room and she wouldn't see him for some time. He still wouldn't talk about how he felt or anything about the years before all he ever did was help her around the house or sit there as if he didn't want to be home. Whenever Goku would talk to him Gohan would answer though the venom was always easily heard in his voice. The once little boy who adored his Daddy had grown up and in his place became a monster. Whose fault that was she was unsure of though she knew both herself and Goku held responsibility.

-DBZ-

The bright sunny sky was now dark as Piccolo and Dende were gathered around the Dragonballs and Shenrod stood high above them, "Please state you wish I will grant any Two within My power." "We wish that Son Gohan was four years old again and we wish that he gets to grow up the way he wants to never having to fight or study." Piccolo answered. "So be it, until the next summoning." Shenrod answered before disappearing and the dragonball scattered across the planet as they turned into stone unable to be used for the next year, well the dark sky turned back to the bright sunny one there was only moments before.

-DBZ-

Gohan was sound asleep on the now messy bed though he was no longer wearing his purple gi, but was once again wearing his yellow and green tunic and red hat though it did not have the four star dragonball on it. The small child started twitching slightly before settling again.

-DBZ-

Not sure what to do the small group of warriors just sat there as Goku and Chi-Chi disappeared into the distances leaving Goten with Bulma and the others. Moments later Goku and Chi-Chi arrived home but still Goku could not sense his son ki anywhere nearby. Sighing Goku was about to take off again when he heard a fait sound coming from his eldest son's room. The sound stopped for a moment before someone called, "Mommy, Daddy." "Goten is that you,"Goku called completely forgetting that they left Goten with Bulma. "Goku, that can't be Goten he not here" Chi-Chi reminded her husband for she heard it to. "Mommy, Daddy where are you?" It called again and without hesitation the two lost parents raced into their son's room.

* * *

><p>AN:** More Reviews = Faster Update :)**


	16. A Family again

Goku and Chi-Chi arrived in their son's room but what they saw was not there son or at least the son they had seen only about twenty minutes ago. He was a small child no older than four and he was wearing a yellow and green tunic with a red hat. The child was sound asleep but seemed to be having a nightmare, "Mommy, Daddy where are you." He called out as his small body twitched in fear. "Should we awake him' Chi-Chi asked, "I think we should or at least try to calm him" Goku answered. Nodding Chi-Chi followed her husband into the room and watched as he genially shook his small son. "No don't, Mommy, Daddy save me he yelled. Unable to awake his son Goku scoop the child into his arms and cradled him to his chest. Gohan eyes open as he finally awoken from his nightmare, he was no longer on the bed in his room or wearing the purple GI he had fallen asleep in but he didn't seem to realize for it was as if he was really four years old again. Gohan's arm instantly wrapped around his father's neck and he rested his head on his father's shoulder before falling asleep again. Goku's face lite up with a smile for once again he had his little boy back, his little boy who didn't hate him or didn't want anything to do with him but the little boy who had always been connected to him. Surly Goku wanted to know what made his son hate him in the first place and wanted to make it better, but he would change his son back for the world for though he had the same kid in his arms, this one was innocents and pure hearted. He had not seen all the violence and death or at least didn't know he did. Goku was back in the time went his son looked up to him and he was his hero, he was no longer the kids who had felt guilt and discouraged over something that no one blamed him for and that was the way Goku liked it. "I have another chance to do this right, and I will not fail again."Goku answered to him as he stood up and removed on of his arms from his son to put it around his wife. "Goku, we get another chance to raise Gohan right but this time we should let him choose his own path as we are doing with Goten, We need our boys to be happy and Gohan was not happy." Chi-Chi answered as she wrapped her arm around her two guys. "I could agree more, Chi now why don't we go get Goten and bring him home so we can be a family once again." Goku answered and they disappeared.

-DBZ-

That night the whole Son family gathered in Chi-Chi and Goku's bed, for Gohan had his arms wrapped around his Daddy's neck and Goten laid against his side, well Chi-Chi laid next to Goten with her arms around all three of her boys. Goku laid there watching his small family as they slept when suddenly out of nowhere a note landed on the stand next to Goku, picking it up with his free hand Goku read it to himself.

_Goku, though I have never liked you, your son was my best friend and it hurt me to see how much he was hurting. He was forced to grow up too fast and never got to be a kid so I'm giving him that chance. Raise him the way you are raising Goten, A son is too precious to loss._

"I will Piccolo and I promise raising my boys and being with my family will be the most important thing to me for now on." Goku answered in no more than a whisper_, _though up on the lookout Dende and Piccolo stood there smiling. "I hope you enjoy your new life, Gohan I'll be watching."

Goku looked down one last time at his son and smiled, "The Lost of a warrior is gone and my son has returned."

* * *

><p>AN: There you have it the end of of my first fanfiction The Lost Soul of a Warrior, and though it took forever :) I'm sad to see it end But i would like to thank everybody who has read and review and those silent readers, If you would like to see a sequel vote on my profile or leave a review. Also if anyone has a new story idea they want to see just leave a review of the idea or send a PM. That's it for now, till the next time.


End file.
